User blog:Shaw Fujikawa/Neie'Va, the Blade of the Plague
So, this'll be my first champion suggestion! Yippee! And y'all better like it, too, I spent FOREVER filling out and researching every little detail I could fill out on this. I imagine it's pretty much all complete except for the images, and I'm no artist! So yeah, that won't be turning up. xD I was largely attempting to find unusual forms of scaling for this champion, hence the quirky acid pool and ultimate mechanics. You guys tell me if any of the stats are outta whack - I was pretty much going blind here as I'm not a high level player myself. I do have some awareness of balance so I tried to make sure her abilities didn't synergize with each other too much but wasn't overly complicated. Thinking of abilities that fit her overall theme of pestilence and decay also was a little tricky, but I hope I pulled it off well enough. As for her appearance... I envisioned that Neie was actually a sentient sword from the Void (shapeshifter, and all that...) who killed and then revived the body of a young woman for its own purposes. The sword itself is fairly plain with black handle and silver blade but with a single eye embedded in the middle of it. And the woman holding it looked clearly like a zombie, boasting rotting flesh and tattered clothing (enough to give her some sex appeal, I imagine, haha), but not particularly interested in brains; more exhibiting the behaviour of a creature much like Cho'Gath. Loathing of everything life stands for. |health = 66 |attack = 50 |spells = 50 |difficulty = 40 |hp = 423 (+81) |healthregen = 6.6 (+0.9) |mana = 212 (+66) |manaregen = 8.8 (+0.66) |range = 125 |damage = 56.9 (+3.5) |attackspeed = 0.644 (+2.65%) |armor = 16 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |speed = 320 }} Neie'Va, the Blade of the Plague is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities , and . It will not include on-hit magic damage such as or . * Fiendish Return does not activate on damaging structures. |firstname = Grotesque Bolt |firstinfo = (Active) Neie'Va shoots out a sphere of foul energy in a line. Any enemy units hit are slowed and dealt magic damage. *'Range:' 1000 *'Cost:' 50 mana |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Grotesque Bolt is a pass-through linear skillshot that slows and deals magic damage to the all enemy units it hits. |secondname = Necrotic Progress |secondinfo = (Passive): Neie'Va is granted lifesteal equal to 0.5% of her maximum health. (Active): Neie'Va deadens the senses of a target enemy champion for 4 seconds, decreasing all damage they deal and take and reducing the duration of all stuns, slows, taunts, fears, snares, immobilizes, blinds and silences the target applies while under its effects (does not affect summoner spells). *'Cooldown:' 12 seconds |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Necrotic Progress is a targeted ability that decreases all damage dealt and taken by a target enemy champion. Additionally, all tenacity-affected disables the target inflicts will have their duration reduced by a percentage. * * Necrotic Progress pops spell shield. * Necrotic Progress will not reduce true damage. |thirdname = Acidify |thirdinfo = (Active): Conjures a pool of boiling acid at a target location for 6 seconds. Enemies standing in the pool are slowed and have their armor and magic resist reduced by a flat amount per second. The armor reduction lasts for 1 additional second after leaving the pool. *'Cooldown:' 10 seconds *'Slow:' 25% |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Acidify is a ground targeted area of effect ability that shreds the armor and magic resist of enemies standing on top of it by a large amount each second. In addition, all enemy units on top of it are slowed and the effect persists for 1 second after they have left the area of effect. * Acidify does not pop spell shield. * * Acidify can reduce a target's armor below zero. |ultiname = Gaze of Decay |ultiinfo = (Active): Neie'Va calls upon her grisly powers to detect injured enemy champions from a great distance around her. All champions within range of her while the ability is active are revealed and slowed by 0.2% for every 1% of their missing health, and she gains bonus movement speed, attack damage and lifesteal for each champion she can see. |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Gaze of Decay is a point blank area of effect ability that reveals all enemy champions within range of the ability for the duration, while also slowing them for an amount based on their missing health while they remain in range. For each champion visible to her, Neie'Va gains movement speed, attack damage and lifesteal. * Gaze of Decay does not pop spell shield and the target will still be revealed and slowed. * * Gaze of Decay will reveal stealthed units. * Gaze of Decay's effect can be removed using . It will also prevent the target from being revealed again if they walk back into the area of effect. * Gaze of Decay has no cast time and does not interrupt Neie'Va's previous orders. }} Patch Notes Category:Blog posts